Death Marks the Spot
by Lady Jenn of Ravenclaw
Summary: After writing this, I realized these were my own thoughts when the path to life always hardened its shell on me. Harry commits suicide after thoughts about thinking he has nothing to live for. Note: This was previously titled "When Death Welcomes You", an


When Death Welcomes You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. J.K Rowling owns the HP characters, though I want them...   
  
Author's Note: After writing this, I realized these were my own thoughts when the path to life always hardened its shell on me. Harry commits suicide after thoughts about thinking he has nothing to live for. Read and review.  
  
* * *  
  
When Death Welcomes You...  
  
As I look in the crimson flames, I wonder what's gonna happen to me. Will Voldemort kill me? Will I kill myself? Nothing to live for. Nothing to die for. I wish God would just get over with it, and let me die. Life's a stupid friggin punishment. I can't take it anymore. If I died, everything would be better. No more ceying, no more lying, no more pain. Nothing can be able to harm me, or anyone else of whom I've loved and grown up with if I'm dead. Death is so temting, so welcoming. Argh1 It's driving me up the wall. Damn.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to slit myself all aroung my wrists. To see the blood drip...drip...drip, and splah to the mohagany floor. I prbably won't feel anythimg. My emotional feelings cause more harm than Voldemort's done. If I died,everyone would be happy, especially me. I'm just weight on someone's shoulders. Just another useless soul, taking up space. Useless. Stupid. I've been used so many times. Hermione and Ron were just bait to lure me out of hiding. I've gotten so many people hurt, I just wanna rest without worrying about more poeple I care about getting hurt. Dumbledore could still be alive, protecting everyone. And Ron, event hough he was rather stupid sometimes, he was my friend. My best friend. I wish Hermione, was here too. Someone to hold, someone to love. I don't even think I have that anymore. My parents, Mum, and Dad. I've never met them, and I know I'm the cause of their horrific ending.   
  
All these people- gone. Because of me. And here I am. wanting to join them. God, I just wanna die. I wanna leave this place and never come back.   
  
Harry took off his glasses and banged his head against the wall. Then he started to cry. He cursed some, then with his soaking, gleaming eyes he stared at a pointed edge of a dagger.   
  
Come it breathed out with the wind. You know you want to. All you have to do is lift it up. Harry watched it gleam with great temptation.   
  
The picture of his two greatest friends, Ron and Hermione seemed to tell him not to. Their faces twisted with fear and sorrow. They wanted him to be happy, ang to live a good life.   
  
Harry turned to the dagger. He walked toward, without a trace of reluctance. He picked it up and just stared. He saw his own reflection within the dagger. He thought of his parents. He thought of Ron. He thought of Hermione. And Dunbledore. And Sirius. And emus. Everyone who had influenced him and his life, had risked theirs to protect him. His mind spun and he saw flashes of memories with his friends and loved ones.  
  
Flashback...  
  
His eyes widened when he and Hermione first kissed. It was sweet, and they promised to always be together. Another reason for him to go.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry" Ron said smiling. It was his forst real Christmas. And Ron was the one he had spent it with. Ron...  
  
He saw Lupin, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, riding broomsticks with Olver, even Oliver risked his life.  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He slit the dagger through his heart. His last words, were a faint whisper, which could barely be heard. "I'm coming..." With that he fell to the floor, with blood flowing down on the floor. Harry's spirit lifted and reached to toward the souls of his friends.  
  
Okay. Okay. Okay. It was morbid. I know, but these were my thoughts, and I felt like writing them down. And it suddenly became a fic.   
  
G  
  
O  
  
D  
  
O  
  
W  
  
N  
  
The little box down there. Yea...That one. 


End file.
